


Given Warmth

by CertifiedSkye



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, just a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedSkye/pseuds/CertifiedSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a frosty, winter afternoon, Marinette forgets her jacket after classes and decides to walk home. What better warm feeling could she receive other then one from Adrien?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Given Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still getting used to writing fanfiction again after a two-year break so please don't mind any OOC that may appear. I do hope you enjoy it.

Sneezing.

If there was one thing Marinette would regret at present time, it was forgetting her winter coat at school.  
The teenager was so focused on getting home to fight crime that the thought slipped her mind.  
And now Marinette was walking home in a plain white t-shirt and jeans, no heavy jacket to give her warmth.

The female crossed her arms together and shivered, slowly making her way towards home. As she passed by the various shops and restaurants of the peaceful community, the hot steam was almost too much to resists. Running inside one of the places was almost too tempting for her until a certain blonde had snatched away her attention.  
There, across the street, was Adrien. The male was in his usual clothing for school, but what draped all around him was a brown trench coat with black buttons, giving him the freedom to stay warm. Excited to see him out of classes, Marinette carefully strolled across the road and onto the sidewalk, placing her hands behind her back. She didn't want to trouble him by looking troubled, so with a shy smile and awkward stance, she began to walk up to where he was, seated down against a table. He seemed to be reading a schedule of some sorts, concluded Marinette, considering it was attached to a familiar clipboard.  
Adrien sighed, placing the clipboard upon the table and taking a sip of his hot chocolate, feeling a mix of emotions. The boy was stressed out enough with saving Paris with his lady, but next week was packed of modeling shoots which did not boost his mood. As he placed the drink down, emerald eyes met with sapphire orbs, causing both figures to pause in their actions.  
"Marinette! I thought you didn't take this route home?" He questioned the girl, in which the female instantly perked up from shivering in place. "Um, y-yeah! I usually d-do take the longer route but, er, I-I'm taking a sh-sh-shortcut!" The female managed to sputter out in response, in which goosebumps cued in to scatter across her bare skin, forcing her to gasp. The winter season was never easy on anybody, even if they were a superhero in disguise.

"Ah, I see..." Adrien mumbled back, taking a good look at the figure in front of him. After a moment of searching for something, it clicked! "Where's your coat? I saw you had one on this morning." The blonde questioned with a tint of worry mixed in his tone of voice. Marinette didn't want to look foolish, but she couldn't lie to her one and only. "I-I left it at sch-school because... I had a l-lot to do at home." She began in between pauses, a chill of breath apparent every time she spoke. "A-and I just, w-well, forgot about it." The fifteen year old smiled sheepishly, a faint blush crawling towards her cheeks.  
Adrien gave a quiet chuckle before picking up his drink, offering it to her. "Have a sip, it'll help! It wouldn't be fun getting sick on a Thursday, especially with our test tomorrow." He stated almost too bluntly, as if he didn't care about an indirect kiss like Marinette did. Her face was tainted with pink as she slowly took the drink, gulped, and took a sip. After savoring the warm liquid, she gave it back with a refreshed smile. Could her day get any better? She practically just kissed him! "Thank you so m-much! I owe y-you one." Marinette was happy, but the freezing winds of winter weren't. The freeze-like feel began to grow harsh, and with Marinette still outside in those temperatures, she wouldn't make it out.  
"No problem, but..." Adrien still thought less, almost feeling pity for the girl as she was practically a popsicle by then. "Since I have to walk home as well, let's go together!" Emerald eyes looked down, his hands unlocking the coat so the buttons were undone. The jacket itself was pretty large, even for Adrien'd height and size. He then held out the left side of the jacket, motioning for Marinette to join him inside the warmth of the oversized coat. Noticing this, the female practically lost it and her face became a hot mess in itself. The cuteness of his actions were too pure, too innocent for her mind to handle.

Nonetheless, Marinette cautiously crept over until she was close to him, almost too close for comfort. A bright smiled was plastered upon her lips, as if nothing could ever ruin this day. Adrien then wrapped the left side all around Marinette and the right side around himself. All together, the duo looked pretty odd in the eye of the public, but the girl wouldn't dare to have it any other way. "Now that we're bundled up, let's go home." He smiled sweetly before the two began to synchronize their steps together, just as well as their heartbeats.


End file.
